Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-108.17.145.62-20171002194716/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190807222409
~An AU where Anna and Elsa grow up to be Arendelle's classical tale of 2 long lost sisters after the traumatic childhood accident, whereas, Hans grows up to be the Southern Isles' long lost 1st youngest brother~ Arendelle was often heard about, how that was where the first settlers of their village came from, as well as neighboring ones, told of how 2 little girls once live in the entire kingdom which makes them Arendelle's royal crown princesses, before the traumatic accident caused them to grow up in 2 different, distant foster homes away from the kingdom of Arendelle. The elderly folk claimed that 2 royal crown princesses have grown up to be Arendelle's former residents since the traumatic accident. There was only silence. As they came to the town centre, they've seen the building that was still relatively standing - the palace, a familiar, humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord was none other than Arendelle itself. Arendelle changed during the time Elsa and Anna have been gone forever when they've grown up to be Arendelle's classical tale of 2 long lost sisters since the fateful, traumatic, childhood accidental evening, but during the other time Agnarr and Iduna died as well. The streets have been darker and drearier than before/ever, but the whole entire kingdom of Arendelle was more unwelcoming than before/ever as well since Arendelle fell into sadness. The kingdom of Arendelle vanished through the tree line. "The Snow Queen's based off Arendelle's classical tale of 2 long lost sisters, one's a pure mortal is Anna and the other has the powers of winter since she was born with them is Elsa." "One has strawberry blonde hair was Anna and the other has platinum blonde hair was Elsa." "This is where Elsa and Anna used to live together, isn't it?" "Yup until the moment Elsa grew up far away from this kingdom, Anna grew up away from this place, too, since the fateful, traumatic, childhood, accidental evening." "One was raised as anything else at heart more than only royalty is Anna and the other was raised as nothing but royalty is Elsa." "One was raised by Norwegian, Scandinavian, European, American modern day non royals or unfit royals is Anna and the other was raised by medieval royal crown Ice, Snow Kings and Queens is Elsa." "One grew up together with Norwegian, Scandinavian, European, American modern day non royals or unfit royals is Anna and the other grew up together with medieval royal crown Ice, Snow Kings and Queens is Elsa." "One was raised by grown adult non royals and unfit royals is Anna and the other was raised by grown adult real professionals who know how to deal with the ice powers is Elsa." "One grew up together with non royals and unfit royals is Anna and the other grew up together with real professionals who know how to deal with the ice powers is Elsa." "Poor Agnarr and Iduna really miss their daughters a lot." "I know, right?" "Worst of all, Agnarr and Iduna died." "Elsa and Anna were born 3 years apart." "Arendelle's 2 orphaned sisters lived in 2 different, distant foster homes far away from here until their deaths."